you and me together forever
by bloomingjuctise
Summary: bloom is a princess an Brandon is her twin brother. bloom is engaged to sky and is pregnant with Austin and Ally but she is still in school and is soon to be queen of Sparks and queen of Eraklion read and find out more
1. Chapter 1

True love

Bloom's pov

I was sitting at the FRUITY MUSIC BAR when the hottest boys entered. They were the specialists but one thing everyone did not now that one of the specialists was my of the boys came and sat next to me. "Hi I'm sky." "O hi Sky I'm Bloom." As we introduced our selves I asked him something "Do you know were Brandon is?" I asked Sky. "I'm behind you. " Someone said as I turned around I saw Brandon. "Brandon!" I squealed. "I missed you so much! How are you?" "I'm fine and I missed you to Bloom." "If I may ask what my best friend of yours is?" sky asked. "You haven't told him how rude" as I playfully smacked his arm. "No" he said "then I'll tell him. " As I walked over to Sky. "Brandon is my brother and we are the royals of Domino." I said proudly. After an hour me and the winks went to the stage and I said" this song is to my brother Brandon!"

This songs name is see you again:

It's been a long day without you my, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell all about it when I see you again

Musa

Damn, who knew?

All the planes we flew

Good things we've been trough

That I'll be standing right here talking to you

About another path

I know we loved to hit the road and laugh

But something told me that it wouldn't last

After we sang the song me and the girls went back to alfea and the boys to Red fountain


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day the girls and I went shopping because it was Saturday. "Stella do we really have to go into every store?" asked Musa. "Yes because Brandon and I am getting married!" Said Stella very loud. "What!?" I yelled very loud. "Since when are you getting married to my brother? He is so dead!" "Wait a minute your brother is Brandon the squire of prince sky and also the prince of Domino?" said Layla well more like asked and after I explained it to them we just went on shopping

1 hour later…..

"Excuse me guys I have to talk to my brother" and I portal to red fountain. "Brandon we need to talk now!"I said as I stepped out of the portal and dragged Brandon into his room. "What about sis?" "Why didn't you tell me your getting married?! And why did I hear it from Stella?!" I asked very mad. "Sorry Bloom mom said I can't tell anyone!" "But why did you tell mom first and not me your twin..." before I could say something he put his hand in front of my mouth "don't say it out loud no one knows yet. And I tried to tell you but you were in a meeting and I couldn't tell you last night because Stella said she would tell you after our party.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( sorry for not updating but as at my cousins house and I can't take my computer with because it is not a laptop any ways here it is and I have deleted my other story true love but I am going to write another one soon called where have you been all my life )

1 year later

Bloom p.o.v

I hate my life! Today we are shopping for bridesmaid dresses and guess what I'm the maid of honer I know I must be super happy about it but I have to pick the dresses and mine has to be dive rent but at least Sky is Brandon's best man.

Stella: Come on Bloom let's see it I am so excited to see it

Me: No I won't come out I look awful in this dress

I was in a long baby blue dress it was strapless an with lots of sequins on with 8 inch silver heels with a dragon bracelet that goes up my arm and a hart neckless that is a hart with lots of small diamonds.

Don't be such a baby Bloom I look ugly said Layla

Hey do you have a problem with the dress I picked for you!? I asked with a very angry voice

5 hours later

Sky and I went on a date tonight and it was so romantic.

Flashback

Sky where are you taking me? I asked sky

We are almost there bloom don't worry" he said to me

We ate dinner at a very romantic spot at the lake and suddenly he went on one knee and pulled out a black box and said

"Bloom I love you so much and I want to be with you for ever. Princess Bloom of sparks will you marry me?"

"Yes" I said while he put ring on my finger.

End of flashback

In this chapter bloom and sky has been dating for at least 4 years so yeah I will update soon maybe even tomorrow and yes when I'm done with this book I will write a second one but I will tell you later about it so bye for now


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blooms profile

It's been four days and I still haven't told anyone that Sky and I are engaged not even Stella or Daphne weird right Brandon already knows because he helped sky pic the ring so yea. Well sky and I are going to tell them in an hour at WHAT THE FREEZE it is a new ice-cream store in town.

Bloom: Come on Stella we are going to be late!

Stella: I am almost done! Why are you in such a hurry?

Bloom: you will find out soon enough!

Musa: come on Stella the guys are here

Stella: really! I'm done!

Outside at the gates we met the boys and we went to WHAT THE FREEZE. Everyone got their favourite ice-cream and we found a table for 12.

Sky: guys bloom and I have to tell you something and don't worry it is not something bad it is very good news.

Bloom: well Sky and I are getting married and yes Stella you can help me but there is only one problem I can't be your maid of honner anymore. O and Musa can you be my maid of honner?

Stella: I am so happy for you Bloom but that is alright I understand. One question.

Bloom: yes what is it

Stella: when are you getting married?

Bloom: Sky and I are getting married after graduation and let everyone else talk Stella

Musa: thank you Bloom and yes I will be your maid of honner

All the girls except Musa and Stella: that's wonderful bloom we are so happy for you

Brandon: Sky if you break her hart I break every bone in your body understand? O hand congrats again

Sky: yes sir and thank you very much

Stella: wait Brandon you knew all along?

Brandon: yes Stella he asked me if he can marry her because I am blooms brother remember?

Well that's all for now I will write again tomorrow o and my new book is about musa and riven who gets deforest and they have a twin but musa got melody and riven harmony but on the day they meet they find out they are sisters and in the holidays they inter dues their parents and musa and riven get together again and they live happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi everyone I only update in the night so that I have more time and I can ask my mom if I get stuck so yeah and if I get any bad reviews I am going to stop writing this story and never write again and if you have any problems with my book then just don't read .

Ps this book is going to have 30 chapters

2 months later…

O no this is not happening to me I'm only 19. Why has this have to happen to me? I have to tell Sky.

Stella: Bloom is everything ok in there?

Bloom: No Stella it is not ok!

Stella: What is the matter?

I came out of the bath room with a tear stained face.

Bloom: Stella I …I am p-pregnant!

Stella: What!? How long are you? Wait that explain why you are so ill the last wile.

Bloom: I am 1 month

Stella: that's great Bloom I am so happy for you! Are you going to keep it?

Bloom: thanks and yes I am

After a while the girls came back from the cafeteria I told them and they were very happy and they told their boyfriends but I told the guys not to tell sky and they did not tell him

Later that day

The guys is coming over later so that I can tell sky that I am pregnant with his children that's right I am having twins I guess that runs in the family because grandma had twins, mom had twins me and Brandon of course and now me.

Stella: Bloom the guys are here!

Bloom: Coming! Sky I am so happy to see you

Sky: I am happy to see you to

Bloom: Sky I have to tell you something but the others already know I told the girls and they told the guys. Can we talk in private in my room please?

Sky: Of Corse what is it

Bloom: well you are going to be a dad and I am 1 month and 2 days pregnant

Sky just sat there speechless but I could tell he is very happy

Sky: I am going to be a dad?

Bloom: yes but with wins

Sky: woo-hoo!

Stella: I guess she told him but she is pregnant with twins.

Brandon: what! I guess it runs in the family.

Flora: what do you mean Brandon?

Brandon: well my grandma had twins my mom and uncle then my mom had me and bloom so that makes me and bloom twins and now she is pregnant with twins

Sky: wait so that explains why you are two so close doesn't it?

Bloom: yes it does

So sky was very happy to be a dad and we talk for about an hour then watched pitch perfect 1 and 2

That's it for tonight so have a happy Easter weekend and please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In this chapter is bloom 7 months pregnant but the royals of her dimension is only 5 pregnant

BLOOM POV

I am so happy that I am pregnant with a boy and girl and sky is already buying stuff for the room after we are married we will be king and queen of Domino/Sparks but also Eraklion.

Bloom: Sky what should we call the kids?

Sky: I was thinking Austin for the boy and Ally for the girls

Bloom: that is a good idea. O and I have a check-up appointment later and the doctor is going to look at the kids to see if everything is alright

Sky: Ok honey don't forget we have a cake tasting appointment at 3:30 this afternoon after your check-up

Bloom: O and Sky would you please stop buying stuff for the kids we have enough for now. Ouch!

Sky: What is it? What's wrong?

Bloom: its ok they just kicking very hard

Sky: O thank god I thought you are having the babies

So Sky and I talked for a while and suddenly the ship stopped

Sky: Jack why did we stop?

Jack: we are here your majesties

Bloom: thank you

I got out and 30 minutes we were done the kids were very healthy


End file.
